


Lace gloves

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Crowley demands that you join in on a job that you're not actually needed for, just so he can get some time with you in a stunning dress and black lace gloves.





	Lace gloves

You were dancing around the ballroom in a black, floor length gown that had a very low neckline. Your hair was mostly up, just a few strands hung down, curled and brushing your shoulders. You feet were a bit sore from the heels. You couldn’t understand how these women did it. But you were sort of enjoying the black lace gloves that had a slight frill at the wrist. They made you feel dainty and ladylike, something you’ve never been as a hunter.

“You’re doing it again darling.” You looked up at your dance partner, and smiled apologetically. “I didn’t ask you here so you could _work_. Moose and Squirrel can handle themselves.”

“Wine, Madame?” You smiled as Dean appeared next to you in his waiter outfit.  You thanked him and took a glass. “ _Sir_?” he growled.

Crowley took a glass “Find what you were looking for yet, Squirrel?” He just got a glare in response as Dean continued to make his rounds. From the corner of  your eye, you could see Sam trying to go as unnoticed as possible through a side door.

The boys were looking for a particular artifact. You had no idea what it was, or what it was for. You didn’t even really need to be here, except that Crowley had demanded it. And since they needed him to get in, well, they were in no position to argue.

Crowley took your empty wine glass and placed it on another waiters  tray as he walked past. “Is anyone going to tell me _what_ they are looking for? I’m sure I could help.“

"That’s need to know love.” He said as a hand went to your waist to dance again. “And the only thing _you_ need to know, is how _stunning_ you are tonight.”

You blushed “You sort of did just snap your fingers and make this all happen remember.” You took his hand as you both started to Waltz.  You had been very surprised at how graceful he was on his feet when he was teaching you to dance all week. He just didn’t seem like a dancer, but it seemed the King of Hell was full of surprises.

“Darling, I just made _clothing_ appear. The fact that _you_ are the most beautiful person in the room, has _nothing_ to do with me.”

“Stop it.” You blushed again. When you looked up at him, he wore a smile. It looked almost odd on his face, mainly because it wasn’t something you saw often. He was usually angry, or scowling. But tonight, every time he looked at you, a smile reached his eyes.

“I’m serious darling.” he whispered in your ear. “The things I would do to you if those knuckleheads would just leave us alone for a minute.”

As the words left his mouth, Sam appeared “Hors d'oeuvre?”

“See what I bloody well mean.” he growled at Sam, waving him away.

As Sam walked past Crowley he softly informed him they believe the artifact was upstairs somewhere. “Deans trying to figure out a way up there.”

“I don’t need a bloody play by play, just don’t get caught!” Crowley growled. There’s that scowl again, you thought. You were positive if there weren’t people close by, he’d be yelling.

Once Sam was out of sight, Crowley seemed to relax again. That is until he spotted Dean skulking around. “Morons.”

Trying to distract him before his scowl became a permanent fixture of the night, you kissed him lightly on the chin as he glared at Dean. The look of surprise on his face made you giggle. He pulled you in close and kissed you hard, your Waltz long forgotten. He smiled when you were left breathless. Yep, full of surprises. “Let’s get some air love.” He had an arm around your waist as he lead you off the dance floor and out to the gardens.

He led you towards a beautiful rose covered gazebo that was near a small pond. When he sat on the stone bench, he pulled you onto his lap. “I hope you are enjoying yourself darling. I know balls aren’t really your thing..” He looked almost afraid that you weren’t enjoying his company.

"I’m having a beautiful time Crowley. Thank you for inviting me, and teaching me to dance.“

His face lit up and he kissed you softly. "My pleasure.”

As you smiled down at him, you heard a loud crash and some screaming. When you both looked towards the house, you could see Sam and Dean running like crazy across the yard, half the men from the party chasing them. “ _FOUND IT_!” Dean yelled as he ran past.

“Bloody _morons_! Can’t these apes do anything right? Looks like our night is over.” His eyes were flashing red. He was livid.

As he raised his hand to snap you two out of there, you put your hand on his cheek to make him look at you. “Is there a ballroom somewhere in hell?” you asked him softly. His brows furrowed in confusion. “I mean, it’s going to take them a while to get back to the bunker.. _right_? So we don’t need to hurry back.”

His lips curved into a smile as he snapped his fingers.


End file.
